


Star Gazing & Rooftop Watching [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Hamid and Sasha on a rooftop.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Sasha Rackett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Star Gazing & Rooftop Watching [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Gazing & Rooftop Watching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362519) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Star%20Gazing%20and%20Rooftop%20Watching.mp3) | **Size:** 1.31MB | **Duration:** 1:47min

  
---|---


End file.
